piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector Barbossa's pirate sword
This sword was a weapon favored by Hector Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. It was a mix of a broadsword and a rapier. History In his life, Barbossa wielded many swords since he was young. Around the time he became captain of the Cobra, Barbossa would acquire a sword that was a mix between a broadsword and a rapier. He would use this sword as his main weapon through the Age of Piracy. A Pirate's weapon It may not be exactly like an admiral's sword, but in Barbossa's hands it was a lethal weapon. Barbossa used his sword on several occasions. He kept it after the destruction of his ship, and when he joined Jack Sparrow's crew aboard the Black Pearl. He also used it during the Quest for the Shadow Gold. After his failed attempt to lift the curse upon him and his crew at Isla de Muerta, Barbossa pulled out this sword after some of his crew pulled out their own swords to oppose him. He also pulled out his sword shortly before ordering the attack on the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. In his last moments of being cursed, Barbossa used the sword in his duel with Jack Sparrow in the battle of the Isla de Muerta.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Barbossa's sword was kept on his person when he was resurrected by Tia Dalma and revealed himself to the surviving members of Jack Sparrow's crew. When the Black Pearl was taken over by East India Trading Company soldiers, Barbossa used his sword in his brief duel with Ian Mercer during the skirmish off of the Black Sand Beach.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End This sword perhaps earned its best honor at the end of the War Against Piracy, when Barbossa was fighting the crew of the Flying Dutchman and soldiers of the East India Trading Company aboard the Pearl during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. Barbossa fought well in the battle, and severed Morey's head with both his sword and Morey's sword. After the battle was won, Barbossa kept his sword with him aboard the Black Pearl. Barbossa wore it when he discovered that he lost Sao Feng's navigational charts. He later used this sword during the attack aboard the Pearl by Blackbeard, captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge, in which he used the sword to cut off his leg. The fate of this sword is unknown, though it is likely Barbossa abandoned it as he became a privateer in the employ of King George II.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Appearances *The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Six Sea Shanties: Strangers Bearing Gifts'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **[[Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)| Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)]] *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Non-canon appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Notes and references Category:Swords